


War of the R E I G N S

by fairytaleblack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytaleblack/pseuds/fairytaleblack
Summary: What happens when two powerful wizards go against each other?Sooooo, this is a Harry Potter story. It isn't a fanfiction necessarily but it's something.All of my OC's belong to me. All of the Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.I worked hard on this so enjoy!This is in English and in Spanish but anything in Spanish will be translated.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley





	1. Characters.

Name: Elena Suarez- Age: 16- House at Hogwarts: TBD- House at Zotanos: Astucie  
(Played by: Paulina Goto)

Name: Elissa Suarez- Age: 17- House at Hogwarts: TBD- House at Zotanos: Sabdiuria  
(Played by: Eiza Gonzalez)

Name: Luis Suarez- Age: 37- House at Hogwarts: Slytherin- House at Zotanos: Astucie  
(Played by: Julian Gil)

Name: Josefa Suarez- Age: 36- House at Zotanos: Astucie  
(Played by: Blanca Soto)

Name: Juan Suarez- Age: 15- House at Hogwarts: TBD- House at Zotanos: Laetlad  
(Played by: Emilio Osorio)

Name: Pedro Suarez- Age: Deceased- House at Hogwarts: Slytherin- House at Zotanos: Astucie  
(Played by: Pedro Infante)

Name: Annalise Lora- Age: 71- House at Zotanos: Sabdiuria  
(Played by: Ana Martin)

Name: Andres Lora "El Cuervo"- Age: 72- House at Zotanos: Astucie  
(Played by: Guillermo Capetillo)

Name: Alex Lora "El Tri"- Age: 16- House at Hogwarts: TBD- House at Zotanos: Astucie  
(Played by: Jorge Salinas)

Name: Tom Riddle "Lord Voldemort"- Age: 72- House at Hogwarts: Slytherin  
(Played by: Christian Coulson and Ralph Fiennes)

Name: Vincent Riddle- Age: Deceased- House at Hogwarts: Slytherin  
(Played by: Joseph Fiennes)

Name: Wyatt Riddle- Age: 16- House at Hogwarts: Slytherin  
(Played by: Hero Fiennes- Tiffin)

Name: Bellatrix Lestrange- Age: 43- House at Hogwarts: Slytherin  
(Played by: Helena Bonham-Carter)

Name: Nicholas Korress- Age: 38- House at Hogwarts: Slytherin  
(Played by: Sylvester Stallone)

Name: Nick Korress- Age: 16- House at Hogwarts: Slytherin  
(Played by: Timothee Chalamet)

Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter

Emma Watson as Hermione Granger

Rupert Grint as Ron Weasley

James Phelps as Fred Weasley

Oliver Phelps as George Weasley

David Thewlis as Remus Lupin

Gary Oldman as Sirius Black

Adrian Rawlins as James Potter

Geraldine Somerville as Lily Potter

Timothy Spall as Peter Pettigrew

Alan Rickman as Severus Snape

Michael Gambon as Albus Dumbledore

Maggie Smith as Minerva McGonagall

Julie Walters as Molly Weasley

Mark Williams as Arthur Weasley


	2. HOGWARTS.

Elena Suarez

"Como que los quiere mandar a Hogwarts, Luis?" ("What do you mean he wants to send them to Hogwarts, Luis?") I heard my mother ask my father as I walked down the stairs. 

"Que es Hogwarts? Y a quien quieren mandar para alla?" ("What's Hogwarts? And who do you want to send over there?"). My mother and father glanced over at me with panicked expressions on their faces.

"Good morning, Nena" my father told me. "Buenos dias, padre. Ahora, me pueden decir que es Hogwarts?" ("Good morning, father. Now, can you tell me what Hogwarts is?").

"Okay mija, Hogwarts is a magic school just like Zotanos and Ilvermorny except it's in London. Your mother and I are planning to send you guys for the rest of the school years."

"No es cierto Elena, el unico que quiere que ustedes vayan para alla es El Cuervo. Por favor entiende que tenemos que hacer esto." ("That isn't true Elena, the only one that wants to send you guys over there is El Cuervo.") my mother quickly informed me. I just nodded and walked up the stairs. 

I walked into my sister Elissa's room to wake her. "Lissa! Lissa! Ya despiertate que nos vamos a Londres! Papa y mama quieren mandarnos a Londres!" ("Lissa! Lissa! Wake up already because we're leaving to London! Mom and dad want to send us to London!") Elissa immediately sat up. 

"Como que nos mandan a Londres? Si aqui estamos felices y aparte yo tengo novio asi que ni madres, no me voy." ("What do you mean they're sending us to London? We're happy here and I have a boyfriend so there's no way in hell I'm leaving") She looked at me with a determined look on her face.

"No Elissa, no entiendes, El Cuervo quiere que vayamos. Asi que si no vamos, nos mata." ("No Elissa, you don't understand, El Cuervo is the one who wants us to go, so if we don't go he'll kill us.") Elissa stared at me with a look of worry and the a look of understanding. "Esta bien, ve y despierta a Juan." ("Fine then, go wake up Juan"). 

I walked into my brother Juan's room, but saw he was awake and watching 'The Flinstones' on TV. "Buenos dias, Juanito. Necesito que empiezes a empacar porque nos vamos a Londres" ("Good morning, Juanito. I need you to start packing because we're leaving to London"). Juan looked at me confused. 

"Primeramente, ya te dije que no me digas Juanito. Segundamente, como que nos vamos a Londres?" ("First of all, I already told you not to call me Juanito. Second of all, what do you mean we're going to London"). He looked calm as he was speaking the a brick of realization hit him in the face 

"Creo que se de que hablas, anoche escuche a papa y mama hablar de una escuela en Londres que se llama Hogwarts." ("I think I know what you're talking about, last night I heard mom and dad talking about a school in London called Hogwarts") 

I nodded confirming his suspicions. "Bueno solo te queria avisar, aunque no estoy segura de cuando nos iriamos." ("Well, I just wanted to let you know, although I'm not sure when we would leave") I told him. 

I decided to go for a walk and as I was walking out of my brothers room I ran into someone.

"Ay! Elena no seas pendeja y fijate!" ("Ugh! Elena stop being an idiot and pay attention!") My sister shoved me out of the way and continued walking to her room.

I ran down the stairs and outside. We had a radio outside so I turned it on. One of my favorite songs came on. 'Azul' by Cristian Castro. I was humming along when I felt someone sit next to me. I looked over and it was Juan.

"What are you thinking about Elena?" Juan asked me.

"Life. It's just I can't believe we're leaving Monterrey and going to London. I wanted to go to La Ley's concert in September and that's when school starts. If I'm being honest, I'm tired of mom and dad working for El Cuervo. I just want to live a quiet life." I ranted while Juan would say 'mhm' once in a while. 

"Yo se que es dificil Elena y te entiendo pero lo bueno es que estaremos juntos y trabajaremos como familia." ("I know it's hard Elena and I understand but the good thing is we'll be together and we will work as a family.") Juan said. I shot him a sad smile and he returned it.

"Bueno, gracias por la platica. Ya me siento mejor. Ya voy para adentro para empezar a empacar." ("Well, thanks for the talk. I feel better already. I'm going inside to start packing.") I turned around as he nodded at me and turned his back to the house.

A/N: Hey besties!! I wanted to keep the first chapter short just because it was more of background info. I also feel like this chapter showed Elena's relationship with her family. I hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to vote and comment!

QOTD: What Hogwarts house are you in?

MA: I'm in Slytherin🐍


End file.
